warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Days Until Heartbreak/Excuses
i want another chance but each time she refuses and he's just making excuses part sixteen of Days Until Heartbreak After a few days, I got the hang of their patrols and their way of life. Although it rarely differed from what I was used to with my own group, the Clan was still a lot more complicated. The territory itself was almost like a death trap. There were so many things that I didn't anticipate on the first day. The cats, though not as vicious as I thought, definitely differentiated from my own cats. "Sari! Let's go on a hunting patrol!" Mousestreak beckons to me. Shineblossom scowls next to her. Each day I get closer and closer to Shineblossom, trying to get her to trust me. I need her to pretend to be my friend in order to execute my final part of the plan. "Coming!" Patchpaw is with Mousestreak again. I learned that Patchpaw is Mousestreak's apprentice while she is the mentor. Basically what we do with the younger she-cats in the anti-tom group. The black and white tom is also glaring at me and I give him a scathing look in response. I fall in step between Mousestreak and Shineblossom. The pale she-cat is ignoring me whereas the pale brown she-cat wants to talk to me. "So, what was your life before the Clan?" Mousestreak asks, obviously excited to know more. "I just roamed around," I lie. I can't tell them I'm part of the anti-tom group they are about to declare war against. (I learned that on my second day from a boasting Patchpaw.) "Did you ever interact with the anti-tom group?" Shineblossom carefully asks. Her sharp green eyes are focused on me now. I shake my head, feigning a look of utter disgust. "Of course not! What a vile suggestion you could make," I return her gaze evenly. Shineblossom narrows her eyes slightly but turns away. "You're right," Shineblossom purrs mirthlessly, "It is a vile suggestion. The whole group itself contains vermin that needs to be cleansed away." She's testing me. I shake out my fur, trying not to look agitated. "I agree," I wave my tail in a pompous gesture, "No toms? What kind of madness is that? I'll never understand those malevolent minds. Plus, one time I got too near the border and they just attacked me! Probably to take me in and make me their slave or something." "Most likely," Shineblossom hisses. Mousestreak blinks. "I never knew you had such feelings towards our nemesis, Sari. I thought most rogues were on friendly terms with that group." Did she suspect me before I said that? Patchpaw pretended to claw an enemy. "Yeah, all the she-cats are in love with that group. It's like they need protection from the toms." How do they know so much about the group? We know nothing about the Clan! Shineblossom heads for the hunting area we are aiming for today, "Whatever, enough discussion about them. Let's just hunt." "Will you be my partner?" I blurt out. Shineblossom turns in surprise, her green eyes wide. "Me?" she splutters, "Why would I hunt with a rogue like you? I bet you don't even know how to hunt!" I feel slightly offended by that but I shrug. "I'm alive now, aren't I? I'm a decent hunter, trust me." The pale she-cat curls her lip and whips back around. "Fine," she huffs, "Just stay out of my way and don't except me to help you." Mousestreak shoots me an apologetic look and I hurry to follow Shineblossom. I'm still not completely sure about the territory and if I want Shineblossom to even like me, I need to make sure I don't make a complete fool of myself. I do decently well in the entire hunt, despite paying attention to Shineblossom's form and what she does. I also notice how she glares across the border, as if she wants to be out there, doing something for her own good. Now and then, I'll see a tom from across the border and Shineblossom would jerk her head up to glance over there. I know who she's looking for. My suspicions were right, Ice and Shineblossom must be in love. It makes me wonder if Ice really loves me then. ~ Every day I spent in the Clan is torture. I don't like their customs and even when Ivystar made me a full warrior in the Clan, I didn't understand what to do next. What does a warrior do for their Clan? The deputy, Leafstrike, helps me and so does Mousestreak, but it's still complicated. I sit outside the warriors' den, grooming my fur. Leafstrike and Ivystar are talking quietly on the leader's perch, and Leafstrike looks grumpy and frustrated. Ivystar shakes her head again and glances my way. I look away, pretending to be engrossed in my fur. Ivystar and Leafstrike seems to be having an argument about me, but I don't know what. I hope I'm not being strange. I don't know what they do to strange cats. Finally, Leafstrike huffs and leaps down to begin organizing patrols. "Sari, you're with me," he calls out, "we're going to be patrolling the borders." "No problem," I flick my tail to show I've heard him and continue with my pelt. "You seem to be adjusting well to StormClan," Ivystar's quiet yet authoritive voice sounds next to me. I turn to find her seated carefully next to me. She reminds me of Aura. They have the same sort of power. "I hope you don't find our customs too different from what you're used to." "Well, it's confusing at first," I begin, "but I'm sure I'll get the hang of it soon." Her eyes light up. "Then you are staying for real?" I furrow my brow. "I don't know," I murmur. I know I'm not staying for real, but I don't know what she'll do if I inform her of this. I don't want her to get suspicious of my motives. "Clan life is nice, and I love the idea of being part of a group, but I think I prefer solitude." "I used to be like that," Ivystar sighs, "Before I came to the Clan I was raised in the wild. A lot of things happened while I was out there though. You see my pelt?" I nod carefully. "I may seem like a calico but it was a result from a fire. I don't know how the orange came out of it, but my current medicine cat's mentor, Brownstorm, nursed me back to health. It was a traumatic incident and I don't remember much from my past, not even my name. I was then given my name Ivypelt, to match the calico pelt that I have now." The leader pauses. "I do remember two little kits that I had helped raise. Though after awhile...I think I left. I'm not sure what happened to those two kits since then." In that moment, shock runs through me. I know who Ivystar is. She may have been through a tragedy and survived, she may not know who she is, but I'' do. Winter is sitting before me. "StarClan came to me during my leader ceremony and they told me that the orange in my pelt represented the fire that took away my old life and gave me my new one. I was always destined to leave those kits behind to help StormClan." Rage flows through me and I struggle to conceal it. "That's an interesting story," I manage, "but I have to go on my patrol." "I know," Ivystar's gentle eyes lure me back in. She still acts like Winter. As if she's responsible for all the cats under her rule. "But I wanted to tell you this because being in a Clan helps. You should stay, Sari." "I'll think about your words." But I know I can't stay after I rid of Shineblossom. Knowing Ivystar's secret is too much. ~ The night breeze is cool and soothing. I'm heading for the border. Hopefully Aura will be out patrolling the borders like she usually is at night. I slip through the territory, searching for Aura's scent. Surely the silver she-cat would still be alert, watching the borders at night because she thinks it'll be safer. I search for hours on end. Finally, I hear a soft hiss. "I know you're looking for me, Sari." Aura leaps down from a tree. Her blue eyes bear into mine. "What do you want this time?" "I can't stand it anymore. I want to come back." Aura laughs sharply. "As if I'll let you do that. You decided you would pick your ''tom over the group. Where was your loyalty then, Sari?" I shake slightly. "Please, Aura." "No," the silver she-cat whirls around, "the answer is no, Sari, and you know it. Stay away from the territory or pay the consequences." "I know where Winter is." Aura pauses. She turns slowly. "You really think I care where that she-cat is? Stars, she left you and me because of a tom. If you know where Winter is you should know what she did to us. You should know how I felt when you left me for a tom. Think again, Sari, if you really think I'll forgive you this easily." I stare at her retreating back, realizing how foolish my decision was. Of course Aura would never let me back in. Winter had hurt us back then, hardening us when we were only kits. Now I'' had hurt her by choosing someone I shouldn't be interacting with over her. Turning away, I find my paws and manage to walk out of the anti-tom group territory. I can't go back anymore. I can never go back. "Sari." I whirl around, almost hoping to see Aura. Instead, Ice's brilliant blue eyes find mine. "I-Ice?" He looks apologetic. "I wanted to talk to you about Shineblossom." ''As if. I snort and start walking again. "You can swallow your words and save your energy, Ice, I don't want to hear it." Before long she'll be dead anyways. "I still love you!" he calls after me, "You think you know the whole story about me and her but you don't. You don't even know any of it." "You love her, don't you?" I say bitterly, "That's all that counts." "Well I love you." He mews firmly, "Doesn't that count?" I shake my head as I twist around to stare at him again. "Not if you love her. You can stop making your excuses, Ice, I told you before. I don't want to hear it." Ice sighs. "I know you're planning something. I've seen you around the Clans. Don't do anything rash, okay? I don't want you to risk it."